


Сборник драбблов — Нигмобблпот

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Как Загадочник, Эдвард и Освальд справляются с мелкими (и не очень) проблемами и недопониманиями в совместной жизни. Основные персонажи — полные психи, контент может сквикнуть, читать с осторожностью.





	1. Как (не) правильно заметать следы. Драббл, R, чернуха, романтика

Мало что так пьянило Загадочника, как адреналин от убийств. Истинный кайф — поймать перешедшую дорогу жертву, надёжно зафиксировать, загадать загадку. Если не отгадает — начертить знак вопроса на теле острым ножом. Повторять до потери сознания жертвы или до потери терпения Загадочником.   
Затем нужно надёжно спрятать тело. Закопать на месте, чуть протащить или перевезти через полгорода, аккуратно минуя полицейские машины и прячась от старых знакомых Эда — смотря где Загадочник настигнет жертву.   
Домой он возвращался, готовый убивать ещё, хоть несколько суток к ряду, но Загадочник держал себя в руках, чтобы не потерять в пылу азарта голову и не попасться в руки правосудия или, не к ночи будь помянут, доктора Стрейнджа.   
Ну, как держал себя в руках. Освальд называл это нервной беготнёй туда-сюда.   
— С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься, — парировал Загадочник и прижимал его к ближайшей поверхности, чтобы получить ещё немного разрядки и суметь быстро заснуть.   
Однако Освальд всё равно слишком волновался о том, что они с Эдом перенервничают.   
Загадочник нанёс решающий удар в сердце своей новенькой жертве: молодому и наивному, как когда-то Гордон, полицейскому. Только не достаточно умному и везучему. Так нелепо попасться в наспех придуманную Освальдом ловушку и не разгадать ни одной из десяти загадок…  
Разочарование портило вкус адреналина, однако волны удовольствия всё равно затуманили разум, когда полицейский издал последний крик. Загадочник рассмеялся и поднял взгляд на Освальда, который смотрел на него с нежностью, будто он не прервал очередную жизнь, а спас выводок милых котят и теперь собственноручно выкармливает из пипетки.   
Хорошо иметь понимающего партнёра, который прикроет спину, пока ты забываешься в экстазе, поможет затащить в багажник труп и вырыть яму. И в завершение прекрасного вечера отсосёт прямо возле свежей могилы, чтобы по приезду домой ты уже был полностью умиротворён и безмятежен — так пообещал Освальд.  
И язык его не подводил. Быстрый, горячий, пылкий, он словно забирал лишнюю энергию и превращал в чистое удовольствие. Загадочник не думал, что двойная разрядка действительно поможет справиться с его аппетитами.   
Когда Освальд проглотил сперму до последней капли и тщательно облизал член, Загадочник пошатнулся и опёрся о его плечи. Восхитительное чувство полного принятия.   
— Что? — с обманчивой невинностью спросил Освальд, облизываясь и заглядывая в глаза. — Я же говорил, что на месте преступления ДНК не оставляю.   
Загадочник наклонился ниже и поцеловал его влажные солёные губы, погладив ладонью щёку. Хорошо иметь понимающего партнёра. Жаль, что упрямый Эд так долго сопротивлялся.


	2. Как (не) правильно собираться на дело. Драббл, R, игровое сопротивление, типа юмор

Загадочник вцепился зубами в шею Освальда и едва слышно застонал. Освальда восхищало то, как он старается вести себя потише, чтобы их не застукали на месте преступления, хотя с большим удовольствием свободно покричал бы. Вот Освальду было очень трудно заткнуться, поэтому он удерживался от доведённых до конца игрищ вне дома. Это нужно было только Загадочнику и, по правде, его аппетиты настораживали. Сначала и минета хватало, теперь вот нормальный секс подавай.   
Загадочник поцеловал укус и лениво спросил:  
— Салфетки?   
Освальд сунул руку в карман. Пусто! Но он же их брал. А значит, потерялись по дороге, пока они ползали по мерзким заброшенным зданиям за очередным беднягой, которому не повезло испортить настроение Загадочнику.   
Загадочник понял всё правильно и тут же возмутился:  
— И что мне теперь делать, так идти?!   
Освальд обернулся и упёрся взглядом в свисающий с члена заполненный презерватив.   
— Лучше надеть штаны, — задумчиво протянул он, не сумев удержаться от неуместной шутки.   
Загадочник прищурился, всем своим видом выражая, что он думает по поводу чувства юмора Освальда, а затем молча оделся и застегнул ремень.   
Что-то было не так. Освальд отступил на шаг, врезался спиной в дерево, которое пару минут назад страстно обнимал, чтобы не упасть под напором Загадочника (и которому мысленно пожелал сгореть), и резко дёрнул вверх приспущенные штаны. Главное — до дома добраться, а там уж всё равно, как отомстит ему Загадочник за мелкое неудобство и как громко Освальд будет кричать.   
Он осторожно обогнул дерево и попятился в сторону спрятанной машины. Нужно успеть завести мотор и сразу, как Загадочник сядет, нажать на газ. Не станет же он отвлекать водителя во время движения. Умирать ему не очень-то понравилось.   
Некоторое время Освальда провожал хитрющий взгляд. Он даже поверил, что сейчас развернётся и добежит до укрытия без приключений, однако его больная нога (грёбаная Фиш!) запнулась о торчащий корень дерева, и он с грохотом растянулся на земле.   
Загадочник не заставил себя ждать.   
— Сегодня удача изменяет тебе со мной, — самодовольно сказал он, ложась сверху и придавливая немалым весом.   
Загадочник с силой сжал его бёдра. Наклонившись, провёл языком по раковине уха и нежно прикусил мочку. Он всегда знал, что с ним нужно делать. Освальд, всхлипнув, упёрся ладонями в его плечи и попытался отпихнуть. Он изо всех сил сохранял здравомыслие не для того, чтобы в итоге обкончать всё вокруг и в спешке заметать следы, боясь, что на его крик прибежит какой-нибудь сердобольный охотник.   
Загадочник пошатнулся, в его глазах мелькнул азарт. Он легко перехватил руки Освальда, завёл их за голову и с силой прижал к земле одной рукой, а второй быстро развязал галстук. Освальд знал: если он продолжит сопротивляться, извиваясь под желанным телом, то только поможет Загадочнику в безусловно приятном, но неуместном стремлении отдрочить.   
Освальд демонстративно насупился и замер. Загадочник без труда связал его и, игнорируя недовольство, запустил руки под рубашку, к одному из самых чувствительных участков тела Освальда — рёбрам.   
Когда Загадочник склонился к его губам, Освальд не смог отказать в поцелуе.  
Когда Загадочник склонился к его члену, Освальд растерял последнее желание сопротивляться, смирившись с необходимостью учиться держать язык за зубами.   
Перед самым концом Загадочник ловко надел на него презерватив и, когда Освальд, придя в себя после оргазма, недоумённо приподнял брови, мстительно улыбнулся и пояснил:  
— Ну я же не ты. Взял с запасом и положил в другой карман.


	3. Как (не) правильно идти на поводу. Мини, R, чернуха

Бегать со сломанной ногой всегда было сложно. Бегать со сломанной ногой и анальной пробкой в том месте, для которого она предназначена, невероятно бесило.   
Но ради Загадочника, в чью светлую голову пришла эта удобная — исключительно для него — идея, можно было потерпеть. В конце концов, это он, Освальд, предположил, что с излишним возбуждением Загадочника от убийств можно справиться более законным способом. Конечно, за секс в общественных местах тоже можно было отхватить, но, во-первых, это Загадочнику и понравилось, а во-вторых, Освальд выучил все удобные закоулки Готэма: он же не настолько эксцентричен, чтобы допустить собственную поимку с членом во рту. Особенно каким-нибудь злословным Харви.   
Нет, сначала Загадочник терпел до дома. Но после особенно зажигательной вечеринки с очередными желающими свергнуть Короля Готэма с престола он схватил злющего Освальда за рукав, затащил в какую-то подсобку для рабочих и зажал в углу. Слава богу, это был родной Айсберг Лаунж, куда Освальд лично заказал прекрасную шумоизоляцию. Шушуканье и внимательные, всё понимающие взгляды третьесортных головорезов Освальд не терпел. Загадочник сказал, что куда приятнее, когда Освальд проходит путь от яростной готовности убивать до послеоргазменной разрядки вместе с ним — и началось. Освальд ненавидел себя за то, с каким энтузиазмом соглашался с любыми идеями после особо бурной ночи.   
Ну, с Эдом всё же было проще. Он скорее предпочёл бы отсидеться дома и придумать безопасную многоходовочку в главной роли с шестёрками Освальда, чем исполнить полную программу развлечений своего альтера. Как и Освальд: не королевское это дело — пешком бегать за всякими мелкими сошками, но Загадочник лучился бесконечной радостью, вырезая на груди жертвы знак вопроса, почти как когда пылко прижимал Освальда к стене в ближайшем тёмном переулке. Ну как тут откажешь-то?   
В ходе одной из оживлённых бесед Эда с самим собой Освальду удалось разобрать, что Эд ненавидит излишнюю эмоциональность Загадочника и потакание таким низменным желаниям, а Загадочник считает Эда скучным бревном. На всякий случай Освальд аккуратно намекнул, что он-то бревном никого не считает и согласен на что угодно с обоими.   
В общем, зря это он всё. Эд был в чём-то прав: бездумно идти на поводу низменных эмоций иногда оборачивалось полным кошмаром. Например, пробкой в заднице, которая то просто мешала, то грозила выскользнуть и потеряться (вот было бы позорище!), то давила куда ненужно, когда Освальд должен был быть максимально осторожным, точным и сосредоточенным на негодяе, осмелившемся не подчиниться и взорвавшем его людей, когда те ненавязчиво пришли выяснить, в чём же дело.   
А получалось сосредоточиться лишь на Загадочнике, и вовсе не так, как им хотелось бы. Освальд проклял его тысячу раз и уже был готов развернуться и пойти обратно, как тот, наигравшись в догонялки, выстрелил жертве по коленям и уронил пинком на спину.   
— …что я? — услышал Освальд ехидный голос, когда доковылял до места преступления.   
— Ты — хуй! — решительно ответил негодяй, хватаясь за ноги и постанывая.   
— Неправильно! — радостно воскликнул Загадочник.   
Элегантным движением вытащив нож, он опустился на колени, разорвал на негодяе рубашку — Освальд неизменно чувствовал укол ревности и, дабы выпустить пар, изо всех сил наступал на руку бедолаги (ну и чтобы тот поменьше дёргался) — и вонзил нож в податливую кожу.   
— Если мы заговорили обо мне, — мурлыкнул Загадочник, легко выводя ровный знак вопроса, — то придётся намекнуть на моё имя несколько прозрачнее.   
— Ты — хуй! — упрямо повторил негодяй, срываясь в стон, отчего улыбка Загадочника лишь стала шире.   
Освальд мысленно поаплодировал выдержке и почти его зауважал: обычно на этом моменте жертвы могли только бессвязно мычать.   
Негодяй же таких тёплых чувств не разделял. Он посмотрел на Освальда с презрением и выдавил:   
— А если он хуй, то ты…   
Всё восхищение как рукой сняло. Не дожидаясь ни логических выводов, ни завершения первого этапа пытки жирной точкой в животе, Освальд вытащил собственный нож из трости и метнул в горло негодяя. Тот захрипел, напоследок сверкнул глазами и отошёл в мир иной.  
Освальд от всей души пнул его в челюсть и, забрав нож, грубо воткнул его на место. Ишь ты, мамкин гомофоб!   
Выдохнув, он посмотрел на Загадочника. В этом закоулке было темно и узко, да ещё и луна скрылась за облаками, но Освальд был уверен: тот взирал на него с укоризной.   
— Я всё испортил, признаю, — сказал он, поднимая руки. — Пойдём домой.   
Загадочник шумно вздохнул, поднялся и, подойдя к нему, констатировал:  
— Тебе не понравилось моё нововведение.  
— Полный отстой, — согласился Освальд, щурясь и следя за плавными движениями Загадочника.  
Он смотрел недовольно, однако если бы он разозлился или расстроился на самом деле, то сообщил бы об этом немедленно и не стесняясь в выражениях. Значит, он всего лишь намерен получить побольше удовольствия от завершающей части преступления. Освальд закрыл глаза, прикидывая, сколько у него шансов заболтать Загадочника, и решил, что они стремятся к нулю. В их тандеме тем, кто забалтывал, был вовсе не Освальд. Хотя технически другое слово подошло бы больше.   
Наверное, когда-нибудь Освальда отпустит, и он станет чуть менее чувствительным. А пока что, стоило Загадочнику провести пальцами по щеке, Освальд прильнул к руке и замер.   
— Только давай не как тогда, — взмолился он.  
С тех самых пор он всегда носил с собой салфетки. Отмывшись от расплескавшейся спермы, Освальд весь вечер сидел и распихивал их по карманам под смех пришедшего в себя Эда.  
— Давай, — согласился Загадочник.   
Такая лёгкость настораживала, но всё начиналось как обычно, если не считать того, что труп был ещё не спрятан. Но если поначалу мысль о сексе рядом с только что приконченной жертвой вызывала некоторые сомнения, то потом Освальд привык, а вот этому ханже даже захотелось закатить прощальную вечеринку.   
Суть мести за испорченное удовольствие открылась, когда Загадочник, кончив, аккуратно вставил анальную пробку обратно и пояснил:  
— Чтоб не вытекло!   
— Что? — уточнил Освальд, холодея. — Что чтоб не вытекло?   
Загадочник фыркнул. Освальд закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой.   
— Ты понесёшь меня на руках! — громким демонстративным шёпотом простонал он и аккуратно развернулся, опасаясь сделать лишнее движение.   
От скандала останавливало только понимание того, что иначе Загадочник не простит ему очередную вспышку гнева и порчу удовольствия.  
— Я его понесу на руках, — Загадочник ткнул пальцем в негодяя и очаровательно улыбнулся. — Подожди в машине. А то выглядишь так, будто тебе что-то мешает.


	4. Как (не) правильно использовать законы. Мини, PG, романтика

Это случилось. Их поймали.   
Хорошо, что вместо Загадочника был Эд. И хорошо, что в этот раз они были ни при чём. Они просто шли домой из ресторана, где провели чудесный вечер, чему свидетелями была тьма людей, так что Джиму придётся их отпустить. Рано или поздно. Освальд подозревал, что скорее поздно, и вот это было отвратительно. Он надеялся завершить свидание в компании Эда, а не в мерзкой клетке, которую не удосужились помыть после предыдущих задержанных и в которую сейчас пялилась вся полиция.   
Эда предусмотрительно отсадили подальше. Даже распихали заключённых по другим камерам — какая честь! Ему определённо понравилось.   
Первого на допрос потащили Освальда. И всё бы ничего, но это случилось только утром. Он был зол из-за отсутствия нормального сна, мягкой подушки, тёплого одеяла и милого Эда. Харви тоже был зол. Освальд не хотел знать, почему. Но вышло неловко, и Освальда вернули в камеру с синяком под глазом. Харви, в свою очередь, старался закрыть свежую шишку своей ужасной нестиранной шляпой.   
А нечего было требовать от Освальда, чтобы тот сдал Эда. Тем более никто из них — в этом можно было не сомневаться — понятия не имел о том, кто кого и зачем убил. И, кстати, этим нужно заняться как можно быстрее, а не просиживать штаны в участке. Он должен знать, что происходит в его городе!   
Настроение Освальда было таким поганым, что он решил, что если и Эд вернётся разукрашенным, то он сломает решётки голыми руками и вцепится Харви в горло голыми зубами, и будь что будет.   
Эд вернулся просто помятым и невыспавшимся и почему-то в его камеру. Однако Джим специально разделил их, зная, каким смертоносным был их дуэт. Даже наличие железного алиби его не убеждает. Если они оказались вместе, значит, настоящих виновников уже нашли.   
Эд оглядел его, мрачно сгорбившегося в углу койки, и сел рядом.   
— А я-то думаю, чья работа, — и кивнул на Харви, уткнувшегося в какие-то документы.   
Эд незаметно погладил его пальцы. Впервые за двенадцать часов Освальд улыбнулся. Он бы сжал его в объятьях так крепко, как только мог, вот только следовало для начала принять душ, да и они предпочитали не демонстрировать так явно глубину своих отношений. Чем меньше знают окружающие, тем крепче ты спишь.   
— Тебе случайно не удалось узнать, кто без спросу здесь хулиганит? — спросил Освальд с надеждой.   
Эд покачал головой.   
— Уверен, ты будешь знать это максимум к завтрашнему обеду.   
— Разве тебе не интересно?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Эд, задумчиво щурясь. — Видимо, не слишком умные новички, раз их так быстро поймали. Меня сейчас волнует другое. Но здесь не место об этом говорить.   
— Такой большой секрет? — полюбопытствовал Освальд.   
Эд сжал его пальцы и слегка улыбнулся.   
— Не обязательно. Просто ты предпочёл бы услышать это при более романтичных обстоятельствах.   
Освальд приподнял брови. Они оба были романтиками, однако если дело касалось чего-то важного, Освальд предпочитал говорить сразу: опыт подсказывал, что не стоить тянуть, просто на всякий случай. А тут было что-то важное.  
— Я предпочёл бы услышать это вовремя, — пробормотал он.  
Помявшись минуту, Эд вдруг убрал руку, пригладил волосы, протёр очки платком и поправил костюм. Освальд следил за ним широко открыв глаза. Как интригующе.   
— Может, ты и прав, — сказал наконец Эд. — В конце концов, легче сказать как есть, чем подбирать торжественные слова. На допросе Харви в обычной агрессивной манере пытался заставить признаться в причастности к убийству, а затем намекал, что ты уже сдал меня, чему я, само собой, не поверил. Не знаю, какие умозаключения позволили им думать, что мы предадим друг друга, но это бесит до желания убивать. И когда я увидел твой фингал, то точно понял, что не хочу повторения возмутительной несправедливости.   
Эд запнулся и выдохнул. Если бы не упоминание романтики и торжества, Освальд подумал бы, что он предлагает взорвать отделение полиции. Хотя это было бы довольно торжественно. Может даже романтично, если бы они поцеловались, глядя на пламя на фоне мрачного города, как на лучи восходящего солнца над морем.   
— И… Может, ты знаешь, что супруги могут не свидетельствовать друг против друга. А однополые браки у нас легализованы. Так что… Я бы хотел провести с тобой жизнь, имея полное право не раскрывать нашу преступную деятельность полиции.   
Освальд остолбенел. Затем его бросило в жар, и он вцепился в холодную железку, которая предполагалась вместо кровати. Эд делает ему предложение. Эд хочет на нём жениться!   
Плевать на романтику и красивые слова. Это было самое восхитительное предложение, которое Освальд мог себе представить.   
Освальд не заметил, он ли обнял Эда или Эд — его. Освальд просто прижался к нему, насколько позволяли приличия: на них уже снова пялились. Вон Джим лениво шёл к ним, вертя в руках ключи от камеры и подозрительно подглядывая на объятия. Вон Харви выглянул из-за его плеча и скептически хмыкнул.   
Правильно. Освальд закрыл глаза, представив, как вытянутся их лица, когда они узнают. Зря они не приняли во внимание слухи о крепкой связи между ним и Эдом. Теперь им точно придётся придумать что-нибудь посерьёзнее стандартных приёмчиков раскола.


	5. Как (не) правильно организовать переезд. Мини, R (ролевая игра с переодеванием), типа юмор

Освальд уже полчаса яростно жал кнопки пульта, чтобы настроить новенький телевизор. Ох ух эти нанотехнологии! Раньше знай себе крути туда-сюда, авось заработает само, а тут…  
Освальд выругался и начал сначала. Ещё раз перечитал инструкцию. Проверил, подключены ли провода, вставлены ли в пульт батарейки (ну мало ли, вдруг испарились — нанотехнологии, мать их!), для подтверждения нажал на кнопку…  
— Где мои носки? — прозвучало сонно где-то сбоку.  
Освальд даже не обернулся. Кроме Эда, здесь никого не могло быть. И никто кроме него не задал бы подобный вопрос Королю Готэма.  
Спит тут, видите ли, пока Освальд героически сражается с их новым напичканным техникой особняком.   
— Там, где ты их положил, — пожал плечами он.  
— Неа. Там, где положил их ты.   
Освальд бросил на него недоумённый взгляд. Эд надел его халат и любимые мягкие тапочки, и теперь, зная, как Освальду нравится, когда он в его одежде, беззастенчиво потирал ступню о лодыжку, приподнимая полы халата.   
Видимо, волнующий переезд в дом, где у Эда будет целый этаж для всяческих лабораторий, сделал его чересчур игривым.   
Однако Освальд понятия не имел, что в каких коробках лежит. Он просто вчера отнёс всё наверх, заправил кровать, разделся и упал лицом в подушку. Это Эд бегал туда-сюда и восторгался результатом их хитроумных грабежей.   
Лучше бы сам все коробки таскал. Освальд просто приказал бы десятку головорезов дружно отнести всё наверх. Они ещё и разложили бы всё по полочкам сами. Но Эд был против того, чтобы какие-то смерды топтались в его личных покоях и трогали его личные вещи, поэтому Освальд лишь вздохнул и принялся за помощь.   
Вот и результат.   
— Я носил вещи в лабораторию, а ты — нашу одежду в спальню, — пояснил Эд, затем оглядел невинно хлопающего глазами Освальда с ног до головы, вздохнул и, поджав губы, вернулся наверх.   
Вскоре послышался стук входной двери и рёв мотора одной из машин. Неужели Эд так обиделся, что даже спустился через запасную лестницу? И куда это он поехал?   
Несмотря на отлаженный с тяжким трудом телевизор, смотреть новости расхотелось. Освальд бросил пульт на диван и отправился заглаживать вину: искать эти несчастные носки. Не могли же они сквозь землю провалиться.   
Или могли. Освальд уже развесил всю одежду и все коробки разобрал на составляющие — нет и всё тут. Если бы это были не носки, он решил бы, что коробку стащили подчинённые. Но каждую коробку тщательно подписывал Эд, логичнее было красть его оборудование. Разве что кто-то не в меру продвинутый посчитал, что за личные вещи главных злодеев Готэма всякие там интернет-фетишисты заплатят больше.   
Освальд в растерянности сканировал взглядом каждый сантиметр комнаты, когда в проёме двери показался Эд. И на нём была полицейская форма.  
Не успел Освальд спросить, решил ли Эд поменять имидж, убил ли копа и забрал форму в качестве трофея, подвергся ли нападению сам, в результате чего повредился головой и вернулся работать в полицию, или просто заскочил в подвернувшийся по пути секс-шоп, как Эд демонстративно вытащил из-за спины длинный чёрный стек.   
Освальд опустил взгляд. В районе бёдер болталась пара наручников. Всё же можно было надеяться на самый невинный вариант.   
— Я обвиняюсь… в краже носков? — спросил Освальд заинтригованно.   
— В утере важного государственного имущества, — уточнил Эд, делая шаг в комнату и точным движением запирая дверь.   
— И такая статья есть? — поднял брови Освальд, отступая назад.   
— Типа того, — кивнул Эд и прищурился. — По протоколу я должен тебя осмотреть.   
— Ну раз должен…  
Пожав плечами, Освальд повернулся лицом к столу и опёрся на него.   
Эд положил руки на его плечи и с силой провёл вниз. Освальд любил такие прикосновения. Впервые Загадочник обнял и поцеловал его именно так: требовательно и крепко.   
Эд гладил его через плотную ткань пиджака, затем через рубашку, пока у Освальда не закружилась голова от нетерпения. Но Эд, изредка касаясь пальцами его кожи, снял рубашку и сразу опустился к лодыжкам. Освальд разочарованно вздохнул. Эд снова собирался долго и мучительно мстить.   
— Какие-то претензии? — поинтересовался Эд, когда стянул с Освальда штаны, ни разу не коснувшись давно вставшего члена, и удостоился нового вздоха.  
— Какой нетщательный досмотр, — с готовностью покачал головой Освальд. — Мало ли что и где я прячу!  
— Твоё «где» я досмотрю позже, с применением специальных инструментов, — сказал Эд холодно. — А если будешь указывать, что мне делать…  
— Так? — протянул Освальд. — Продолжай!   
Эд рывком его развернул и прижал собой к столу.   
— Для особо разговорчивых у меня найдётся кляп.  
Освальд с подозрением покосился на его пояс и карманы. Чего-чего, а кляпы он не любил, ни специальные, ни импровизированные. Он вообще ненавидел, когда его перебивали или затыкали.  
Однако Освальд улыбнулся, увидев, как Эд расстёгивает штаны. Вот это подойдёт. Это ему нравится.  
— Ещё претензии остались? – поинтересовался Эд.   
— О-о-о, — протянул Освальд, — проще сразу кляп!  
Эд положил руку на его плечо и надавил. Освальд послушно опустился на колени и облизал головку.   
— Приятно, когда задержанный предпочитает сотрудничество. Я слышал, это помогает припомнить забытые детали, — прокомментировал Эд, проведя пальцами от ключицы до затылка.   
Освальд улыбнулся и взял его член в рот. Их частенько называют психами, но вот решать проблемы и выпускать пар они научились эффективнее и, главное, приятнее многих так называемых нормальных.   
Вскоре Эд закрыл глаза и начал двигаться в такт ритму Освальда: это значило, что он уже на пределе. Освальд предусмотрительно отстранился и встал.   
— Я ещё не вспомнил, куда дел носки, а твой кляп скоро не выдержит. Мне кажется, с наказанием за болтливость пора заканчивать.  
Эд приоткрыл глаза и, окинув его недовольным взглядом, оттащил к окну и развернул лицом к нему. Послышался хлюпающий звук тюбика со смазкой.   
…Иногда Эд всё же был грубоват, но Освальда это особенно заводило. Он облокотился на широкий подоконник и окинул взглядом пейзаж вокруг. Они обнесли дом высоким забором, но мало ли.   
Ни один сталкер в кустах не притаился. Однако кое-что интересное заставило Освальда громко выкрикнуть:  
— Эд, смотри!..  
Его рот тут же был зажат ладонью, в задницу проникли влажные пальцы, а потом и член.   
Освальд фыркнул, но не стал отвлекать Эда, разве что закрыл глаза. Вид носков, разнесённых ветром по двору и вымазанных грязью, никак не возбуждал. Кроме того, Эд, должно быть, уже видел этот бардак, когда выезжал в магазин, и решил отомстить Освальду не только за невнимательность и забывчивость, но и за криворукость. Он припомнил, как небрежно швырнул одну из коробок к открытому окну, желая поскорее лечь спать, когда остальная поверхность спальни была покрыта другими коробками и его домашней одеждой. Видимо, когда Эд закончил со своей лабораторией, коробку уже сдуло ветром, а на улице было слишком темно, и он спокойно закрыл окно.   
Эд кончил, крепко прижавшись к Освальду, и, когда отдышался, прошептал на ухо: — Я купил нам новые, расслабься.   
— Как тут расслабишься, ещё убирать там заставишь, — вздохнул Освальд с показной ноткой грусти.   
— Я уже вызвал клининговую службу на вечер, — фыркнул Эд, похлопал по заднице и ласково добавил, сжав его член: — Придурок.


	6. Бонус. Как (не) правильно вести себя, когда тебя двое. Драббл, PG, романтика

Хуже всего в раздвоении личности то, что однажды ты можешь очнуться в постели неожиданной персоны.  
Например, в постели Освальда.   
А затем выяснить, что вы уже две недели как встречаетесь.   
— Загадочник убеждал меня, что ты согласен! — пытался оправдаться Освальд, с ужасом смотря на то, как Эдвард стремительно натягивает штаны.   
— Нет! — взвыл тот и, кое-как одевшись, вылетел из его дома с такой скоростью, с какой не убегал и от полиции.   
Конечно, Загадочник пояснил, что он, как всегда, лишь делает то, что Эдвард хочет в глубине своей тёмной душонки. Но иногда желаниям лучше бы там и оставаться. Глубоко на глубине.  
Потому что Эдвард… Ну не то чтобы до сих пор не простил, но, будем откровенны, считал, что от таких, как Освальд — и как он сам — нужно держаться подальше. Результат может быть непредсказуем. Вот как разлюбит его Освальд, как придушит ночью подушкой за не туда положенные очки!   
Нет уж.   
«Да!» — ехидно ржал Загадочник над ухом.   
Не в том смысле, что да, придушит, а в том, что да, Эдвард хотел пойти к Освальду, и хоть ты тресни. Чем дольше они были порознь, тем больше Эдвард скучал. Когда-то он сам назвал это судьбой.   
Однако попытка расставить всё по местам началась со звонкой пощёчины. И тут же закончилась, потому что Эдвард с некоторых пор решил не искушать судьбу лишний раз. Если Освальд злой, значит, нужно оставить Освальда в покое. Если Эдвард убивает женщин, значит, не будет у него больше женщин. И с убийствами, и с сексом можно оторваться в другом месте.  
Однако по всему выходило, что самое безопасное для него место, где можно получить почти в любое время секс и массовые убийства — у Освальда. Пока тот не захочет придушить. Но тут можно просто вовремя исчезнуть. Эдвард различает поведение Освальда, когда он согласен на всё, а когда хочет избавить мир от очередного врага.   
А пощёчину Эдвард, можно сказать, заслужил. Не стоило так быстро убегать, выкрикивая нелепые отрицания, и исчезать на месяц. А Загадочнику не стоило врать.   
Освальд, наверное, волновался. И, конечно, плакал от обиды. Пощёчина — не самый страшный его способ донести до собеседника, что тот неправ.   
Но сначала Эдвард решил прощупать почву, послав Освальду букет роз с запиской, в которой постарался как можно вежливее извиниться и попросил прислать что-нибудь в ответ, если он его простил. Вскоре ему была передана интереснейшая трость в виде вопросительного знака, которую Эдвард разглядывал и вертел в руках примерно час. Загадочник тут же пояснил, что Освальд обещал заказать такую в качестве подарка на день рождения, но Эдвард благополучно слинял раньше.   
Когда Эдвард, прихватив подарок, снова оказался на пороге кабинета Освальда, тот был бодрым, но таким помятым, как будто беспробудно пьянствовал. Эдвард быстро огляделся. Большой бар был забит до отказа вином, а большая мусорная корзина — пустыми бутылками. Видимо, Освальд совсем разочаровался в жизни. Или в Эдварде.   
— Спасибо за подарок, — снова повертел он в руках трость, не зная, как ещё начать.  
— Нравится? — улыбнулся Освальд.   
Улыбка и ласковый прищур сообщали о том, что он уже остыл и вновь надеется на взаимность. А значит, можно спокойно обнять его, боясь разве что слишком бурного проявления чувств.   
Если уж Освальд до сих пор прощает ему что угодно, может, даже не возненавидит до такой степени, чтобы убить без объявления войны.


End file.
